


Shadow Mountain Retreat

by SammyPanda



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, doesn't really serve a purpose here but whatever, there's only one bed, they're going on holiday, you've guessed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyPanda/pseuds/SammyPanda
Summary: The Shadow Mountain Retreat is the perfect place to unwind, relax and reconnect."Taron, mate. You've booked us a couples retreat"





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hi.
> 
> I wasn't sure I was going to post this, because I felt even weirder writing this, than I did my previous fic. Cause these are ACTUAL REAL people. And it's just weird. But I posted it, so here it is....

The press tour for Rocketman was amazing - but it was a lot. Engagements in different cities nearly every day, red carpets, interviews, photo shoots, day in day out. It was great, it really was, but Taron was tired. Exhausted was a better used term. And he wanted to just breathe for a bit. He was walking this particular carpet practically on autopilot, smiling and posing when needed, but he wasn't really paying attention.   
  
"Are ye alright, T.?" there was concern in Richard's voice as he placed a gentle hand on Taron’s elbow. He'd been zoning in and out, and Taron had to shake his head to get back to the present. He looked at Richard, at the pinching around his beautiful blue eyes, and the frown set in his forehead. He looks tired as well. A small smile came to Taron’s lips as he replied.  
  
"I'm fine, Dickie. Just tired"  
  
The frown on Richard's face was replaced with a soft smile and a shake of his head, at the nickname.  
  
"I know the feeling" the Scottish brogue was more pronounced when he got tired, and it wrapped warm and smoky around Taron’s tired brain, which is why he blurted out the next thing without really thinking about it.  
  
"We should get away together. Recharge somewhere" it was out of his mouth before the implications behind the words fully registered to Taron, and Richard's eyes widened imperceptibly before a warm smile was in them once more.  
  
"Aye. Smartest thing you've said in a while" it was followed by a chuckle and a wink, which resulted in a pinch in his side when Taron realised what he'd said.  
  
"Prick"  
  
The rest of carpet _and_ day went by in a flash. Interviews here and there, more posing, smiling, autographs (oh he _loved_ the fans) and at the end of another long day Taron was back in his hotel room. He hadn't been in a home in a while, and even though the luxury of the hotels was top notch, he wanted _cosy_.  
He'd taken a shower, dressed in a ratty tank top and an even rattier pair of joggers and as he went to grab a beer from the little fridge, there was a knock at the door. Patting over, bare foot on the plush carpet, he glanced through the peephole to see Richard standing there. He opened the door with a smile.  
  
"Hey"

"Hya, 'm no’ disturbing?" Richard was always making sure he was welcome, and he should have known by now that he _always_ was.  
  
"No of course not, come in" came the instant reply as Taron stepped aside. Richard walked in and sank down on the couch, a long sigh escaping him, exhaustion exuding from him and as Taron passed him on the way back to the fridge, he pushed his bottle of beer into Richard's hands.  
  
"Thanks, Ducky" he smiled as he twisted the cap off and took a long pull. Taron leaned against the fridge, opening his own bottle and watched Richard's throat work around the beer. As Richard turned to him after swallowing his sip, Taron had to look away, taking a small sip from his own beer.  
Richard looks at him for a moment, calculating.  
  
"Were you serious?" comes the question, after a small stretch of silence. Taron looks back at him, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Serious about what?" he asks as he moves to sit on the other end of the couch.  
  
"About getting away together?" Richard smiles, stretching his legs out in front of him, slowly sipping his beer.  
  
"Oh. Uh.. Yeah, I was actually. I need a break" a breathy sort of chuckle leaves him, as he sinks further into the couch. Richard looks him over as Taron continues.  
"Like, I love this. I do. I _really_ do. But it's _so_ much. I just wanna hole up in a cabin near a lake somewhere and just...relax"  
  
"Cabin near a lake?" a chuckle from Richard has Taron looking up at him with a toothy grin.  
  
"Yeah. I'm done with hotels for a bit. A cosy little cabin. Near mountains or something" he muses as Richard laughs, amused.  
  
"Where are you dragging me off to!?" he questions, not _really_ caring it seems.  
  
"I'll let you know when I find something" Taron replies with a wink.  
  
The rest of the evening is filled with light conversations, laughter and a couple more beers. After Richard's gone back to his own room, Taron fishes his laptop out of his bag, and goes to Google. ‘_Where can I find cabins, lakes and mountains?_’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, English is not my first and this entire thing hasn't been beta'd, so if you spot any mistakes (in any chapter really) tell me, and I'll see if I can fix it.


	2. Chapter Two

"Colorado?"  
  
Richard’s eyebrow is raised as he reads the reservation that Taron has pushed in his hands during breakfast. Taron who has a thousand watt smile on his face studies Richard’s expressions.  
  
"_Colorado_?" Richard repeats himself, seeming unable to process the information as he puts the reservation down and looks at Taron.  
  
"Colo.. -"  
"_Yes_, Colorado" Taron interrupts him with a laugh.  
  
"Cabins, mountains and a lake" he points out on the reservation "It's a resort of some kind, where instead of having one big hotel, they have like 25 luxurious cabins. And a bunch of activities to do" he's buzzing, really excited about this, but it tampers down a little when he looks at Richard. He's reading the printout again, a small frown on his face.   
  
"I should have checked with you, yeah? Before booking it. I can cancel it. I'll cancel it" he's rambling, backtracking until Richard looks up at him.  
  
“Taron" he simply says, the R rolling deliciously as it always does and Taron stops talking. There's a gorgeous smile on Richard’s face, one that makes his eyes shine, making them somehow appear a different shade of blue, a brighter shade.  
  
"It sounds really great, mate. Can't wait" he says as he reaches out and squeezes Taron’s elbow.  
  
"Yeah?" he's still not very sure but Richard gives him a look then and a nod, and any and all doubts he might have had, melt away.  
  
"Great..." and he goes into an animated explanation as to the how’s.

A two week retreat, on the Grand Lake, in the middle of Colorado, in the shade of the aptly named Shadow Mountain. A fully stocked, luxurious, 860 square feet cabin, _with_ a porch _and_ a view of the lake. The resort offer a variety of activities, from painting to horseback riding, and absolutely _no_ obligations.

Richard is looking at him throughout his explanation with an amused look on his face. He seems to really like the idea of being on holiday with Taron for two weeks, or that could just be Taron’s imagination.

They’ve both got interviews after breakfast, and Taron knows that Richard has to go to Glasgow later today, whereas Taron has a few more obligations in London. So after polishing off the last of their breakfast, they say their goodbyes. Taron makes Richard promise to text him when he’s safe in Glasgow, and he gets a bark of laughter at that.

“Yeah alright, Mum” he winks, and it brings a blush to Taron’s cheeks as he rolls his eyes. Richard just pulls him into a tight hug, and Taron has to physically restrain himself from kissing Richard’s cheek. He doesn’t really know why he doesn’t, because he’s done it before and it was never a big deal. Richard breaks the hug and holds him at arm’s length and looks him over, nodding before wishing him luck for the next couple of days. Taron shakes himself out of his reverie and wishes him the same, and a safe flight of course.

He arrives at the studio where he’s got the interview and greets the young lady who will be interviewing him. She’s a nice lady, about his age, with big blue eyes and long locks of auburn hair. She reminds him a little of Richard, and it’s slightly distracting. Not so much he can’t do the interview properly, but enough that some of his answers are said without much consideration.

“So, what are your plans after this is all done? Back home and relax? Or straight on to the next project?” the young woman asks. She seems genuinely interested, which makes her a perfect interviewer, and Taron has an actual smile on his face as he answers.

“No, we’re gonna take it easy for a bit. Get away for a little bit, and relax. And then… Who knows?” he finishes with a shrug and a chuckle.

“We?” the girl’s eyes light up as she hooks onto that, and Taron has to blink and backtrack for a moment, to figure out what she’s on about. He realises his screw up and he has to find a way to fix this without appearing to cover something up.

“We… Us… _I_ as a person” he smirks and winks as he gestures extravagantly at himself, which earns him a twinkle laugh from the girl. She drops the inquiry and moves on to the next subject, and the little bit of tension that had come to Taron’s shoulders leaves him. Glad no one knows that he and Richard are off on holiday. ‘_Why though?_’

It’s in the back of his mind all throughout the remainder of the interview, a small niggling sensation, a question. When he’s back in the green room after the interview, sipping on some tea he still doesn’t know why he would mind if someone knew. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, he could feel it vibrate a couple of times during the interview, and he skims through the messages. He scrolls down them until one name pops out, and unknowing a smile spreads over his face. _Richard._

**Dick 14:27** _I’m really looking forward to our little holiday._

He’s bursting with energy as he stares at the message, and he’s a bit startled when someone from his right says:

“Good news?”

He looks up at a young woman who has just entered the room, and she nods at his phone.

“Yer smiling like a loon” she explains, eyes bright. Taron can feel a blush come on, and he ducks his face.

“Uh… yeah… Good news” he smiles. He rereads Richard’s message a couple of times, before writing and re-writing his reply for what feels like 10 minutes.

**T 15:03** _Me too, man_

He stares at his reply for a moment, the three words seeming hollow and not really conveying his enthusiasm. So he sends another text.

**T 15:04** _It’s gonna be so amazing :)_

He cringes at the smiley-face. Why did he have to put a smiley-face? No one uses smiley-faces. God, he felt like an idiot. He’s halfway through typing a third text message, apologizing for the _stupid_ smiley-face, when his phone chimes.

**Dick 15:05** _I don’t doubt it ;)_

The smile is back on his face, and a fluttering in his stomach accompanies it. He places a hand on his stomach, maybe it’s something he ate? He looks around the room, the young woman from before is chatting to some bloke over by the pastries, and there’s a flurry of activity near the mirrors on the other side. He looks back at his phone, a small frown on his face as the fluttering in his stomach picks up again when he reads the text messages again. _‘Just something I ate’._

He stuffs the phone back in his pocket, knocks back the tea and leaves for his next engagement.

They leave in 5 days.


	3. Chapter Three

The rest of the week passes by both exceedingly fast and excruciatingly slow. He doesn’t talk to Richard much for the rest of the week, save for a handful of text messages back and forth. They’ve both been busy and tired.

Taron is buzzing as he wakes that Saturday morning. He’s had everything packed and ready since Thursday, and he’s had them digitally checked-in to the flight since Wednesday afternoon. He was _really_ excited to go. Not only because he’d never actually _been_ to Colorado, but also because he just really wanted to relax. And spend time with Richard, but that’s a given. He shoots a quick text to Richard, just a reminder that the flight is at noon. And a few seconds after he’s send it, he gets a reply.

**Dick 09:17** _Yes T. I know. You’ve told me yesterday. Twice._

Taron can hear the smirk and the raised eyebrow through the text and a blush dusts his cheeks. Has he mentioned he’s really excited to go?

**T 09:18** _Sorry, Rich. Just really excited_

**Dick 09:18** _I know, love. No worries. See ya at the airport._

‘_Love_’

For some reason it sends a flutter through Taron. Richard’s called him that before, calls him that a lot, so why does it do something for him now? He’s noticed a lot of flutters over the past week, all of them a result of something related to Richard. And he’s almost at the point where he can admit to himself that his feelings for Richard might transcend those of friendship. _Almost_. He doesn’t dwell on it much longer, as he grabs a quick shower and packs the last essentials. He debates on his clothes for a lot longer then he would have liked. Does he go for fashionable, or comfort? He honestly doesn’t know, and he doesn’t wanna look like a slob next to Richard. So he just sends him another text.

**T 09:49 ** _What are you wearing?_

He presses send without thinking about it, and he goes red as a tomato when he reads the reply Richard sends.

**Dick 09:50 ** _Cheeky ;) I’m not wearing anything right now, just got out the shower ;) _

Taron has sweat breaking out over his entire body as he reads the text, his heart rate skyrockets, and he’s fairly sure there’s a stirring in his boxers. He has to put his phone down for a moment and take a deep breath, as the image of a stark naked Richard comes to mind. He’s seen him naked before, obviously, so he _knows_. ‘_Jesus’._ He has to keep his eyes firmly on his keypad as he types out his reply a few minutes later, because if he looks back at what Richard wrote, he’s most likely going to combust.

**T 09:54 ** _Sorry, not what I meant. What are you wearing on the plane? Style or comfort?_

He felt somehow bad typing his reply. Richard had thought he was, what? Sexting him? And really all Taron was doing was ask an innocent question. And what if their friendship dynamic was going to change now, because of this? What if Richard didn’t want to go on holiday with him anymore? Taron was panicking slightly, pacing the expanse of his bedroom, when his phone chimed.

**Dick 09:56 ** _Thought so, a shame really ;) I’m going for comfort. Is quite a long flight, aint it?_

And just like that, everything was fine. Taron let out a sigh of relief, as he sat down on his bed, letting a chuckle escape him. God he was such an _idiot_. Comfort it was then. He dons his best pair of joggers, and he opts for a tank top and a blazer, as he always gets warm on flights. He decides on a cup of tea and some toast for breakfast as he checks some e-mails and orders an Uber. He leaves a little later than he would have liked, his slight crisis after his risky text made him a little jittery, but he’s a vibrating ball of energy all the way to the airport. He texts Richard _again_, telling him he’ll be waiting in front of the airport, and he smiles a stupid smile when he gets the reply.

**Dick 10:28 ** _See u soon x_

Taron has not been waiting for more than three minutes before Richard’s taxi arrives, and he is all smooth lines and finesse as he steps out of it. He’s wearing dark blue jeans and a light grey button up tucked into his jeans, the colour of the shirt highlighting the grey streak in his hair, hair that is flawlessly styled. He’s got on a pair of big black sunglasses, which he slowly takes off as he approaches Taron, suitcase in tow.

“Hya, love” Richard says with a smile, stretching out his left arm to pull Taron into a hug. Taron is quick to put two arms around him and squeezes him a little.

“Good to see you” Taron says with an answering smile, and he steps back to look Richard over again, before looking down at himself.

“Eh…” ‘_I thought we were going for comfort?_’ Maybe he misread it? He _had been_ panicking after all. Richard looks down at himself, before giving Taron a slow once over.

“Looking good, Ducky” Richard says with a wink, as he steers them inside the airport. Taron’s mind is reeling a little, from the compliment, and the fact that he looks like a _hobo_ next to Richard, and the fact that Richard is so _goddamn_ flawless, and that _stupid_ text message. The thoughts must have shown on his face, because Richard pipes up next to him.

“Ye alright, Taron?” and the concern dripping from his voice is almost paralyzing. And when Taron looks up at Richard, and sees that same concern shining in those gorgeous eyes, he feels guilty somehow.

“Yeah yea…. Just wondering if I’ve thought of everything”

The blatant lie eases the tension from Richard straight away, and a chuckle escapes his fluffy pillow lips.

“Aye, wondering if ye’ve left the stove on, ay?” he laughs, and Taron chuckles at that.

“Hadn’t actually thought of that, but _YES_ now I am, _thank you_ very much!” this earns him more laughter, and Taron is at ease once more. All is good.

They check in their suitcases, and move to the lounge as they wait to board. They sit in a comfortable silence, both enjoying a cup of tea when Taron can feel Richard staring at him and he turns to him.

“Wha?” he pulls up his eyebrows, and shrugs a little. Having Richard stare at him makes him inexplicably nervous. A soft smile appears on Richard’s lips and he shakes his head minutely.

“Nothing. Just looking”

He says it as though it’s _the_ most normal thing to do, stare intensely at your best friend. Taron turns back to his tea, but looks at Richard a couple of times from the corner of his eyes, and every time he looks, Richard is still looking back at him.

“Seriously, wh..-” he starts, but is interrupted by Richard.

“Do I make you nervous?” Taron’s mouth clicks shut and he looks at Richard for a second. Richard is perfectly relaxed, sitting back in his chair, arms and legs crossed, patiently looking at Taron now.

“I… No… W-Well.. A little maybe. You’re _staring_” Taron tries to relief the tension of the situation, but it’s hard with the way Richard still looks at him.

Just then the announcement sounds that their gate has opened, and that priority seats i.e. first class, are now boarding. That’s them. And Taron diverts his eyes briefly to the speaker on the ceiling, before looking back at Richard. Richard who hasn’t moved an _inch._

“You’ve been doing _quite_ some staring as well, mate. I’m just making up for lost time” Richard says then, as he picks up his jacket and carry-on bag, before standing up, looking down at Taron. Taron is frozen in place, absolutely mortified, staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at Richard. A smile breaks out onto Richard’s face then, and it soon turns into a laugh.

“Oh God, yer face! I was joking! Come on, they’re boarding” he says as he starts to walk backwards towards the gate. Taron let’s out the breath he’d been holding, somehow disappointed by Richard’s words. He collects his things, and follows Richard to the gate, and he’s actually _more_ disappointed Richard lets him get up the steps to the plane first. They have to wait just at the top, for some guy who doesn’t know what he’s doing, and Taron turns a little to Richard, and as he does, he can see Richard’s eyes resting a lot lower than they should.

“Are you…” Taron starts, to get Richard’s attention, and Richard’s eyes slowly trail up to meet Taron’s, a smile on his face, and a question in his eyes. He takes a couple of steps up, so he’s level with Taron.

“Were you looking at my bum?” Taron asks in an incredulous whisper, and he guffaws as Richard simply winks, and cuts in front of him to board the plane.

This was going to be a _long_ flight.


	4. Chapter Four

Getting off the plane 9 and a half painstakingly long hours later, they stepped outside of Denver’s International Airport and they took a second to look around.

“Where are my mountains?” Taron asks out loud. He jumps when Richard pinches his bum, and Taron covers it with his hands as he goes beet red.

“Richard?!”

“Wha’? You asked” Richard’s face is set in innocence, but Taron can see the spark in his eyes, and it makes his heart rate pick up a little.

“They’re no’ gonna have an airport near mountains now, are they?” Richard chuckles, and the way he says ‘mountains’ brings a smile to Taron’s face. It sounds more like ‘moontains’. He _has_ got a point though, so Taron says as much.

“You’ve got a point there. And it _is_ another 2 and a half hours by car”

This earns him a comical look from Richard and Taron can’t help but laugh.

“It’s America, man. Everything is far apart”

They collect their suitcases and make their way to the car rental place. It turned out there are a lot of car rental places on Denver airport, but Taron went with Hertz, a company name he’s at least _heard of_, so hopefully it all works out.

He got them a Range Rover Velar, an absolutely gorgeous car, and Richard actually whistles when it’s pulled in front. Taron busies himself with chugging their luggage in the back.

“Mr Egerton are you spoiling me?” Richard chuckles as he walks a circle around the car.

“I try my best, sir” Taron replies as he jokingly holds the passenger side door open for Richard, and gives him a little curtsey as Richard gets in. He jumps in as well, and takes his phone out to get the address for the GPS. As he’s plugging it in, for some reason John Denver comes to mind and Taron can’t help but sing.

“Country roads….. Take me home…”

Richard looks at him with an amused face, and Taron can’t help but give him a huge grin.

“Really?” the arched eyebrow completes the look.

“It’s John _Denver_” Taron emphasizes and Richard laughs at that.

“It’s also _West Virginia_” Richard counters with a smile. Taron is silent for all of two seconds, before he puts the car in gear, and without looking at the road moves then along, belting the next lyric.

“TO THE PLACE, I BELOOOOOOONG” he practically screams at Richard, who is doubled over from laughing so hard.

“Oi, watch the road, ye maniac!” he punches Taron in the shoulder, all the while laughing, and Taron does as he’s told, the grin never leaving his face.

They sail along the interstate, alternating stretches of barren land with the rooftops of towns. It all feels so different from back home that Taron has a hard time keeping his eyes on the road sometimes, and Richard’s offered about three times if _he_ should drive. Each time Taron had turned back to the road immediately, letting out a little giggle, apologizing, promising to keep his eyes on the road.

After about an hour of driving, Taron can finally see the first mountains, and he’s giddy. Smacking Richard’s arm to make him look, as though Richard could possibly miss them. They drive through the canyons and valleys and by God, it’s beautiful. They find the resort, and it is as amazing as advertised. The entry gate is an archway with the resorts name engraved in it; _Shadow Mountain Retreat_. They follow the signs for parking, and make their way into the large reception building to the left.

It’s a spacious building, with a very luxurious feel. Light marble floors, high ceiling and dark wooden tones in the furniture. There’s a small fountain in the entrance with rocks and bonsai trees, and it is just wonderful. There’s a couple of other people milling about the building, vacation goers just like them, and they have to wait a little for one of the employees at the front desk to become available. Taron spends it fishing out all the booking confirmations and his identification, and Richard is looking around the place. When Taron turns to look at him he notices Richard has a small frown on his face, and Taron is about to ask what’s wrong, when the lady at the front desk waves them over.

He goes over, Richard at his elbow, and smiles friendly at the young lady. The young lady looks from Taron to Richard to Taron again, before smiling.

“Welcome sirs, to the Shadow Mountain Retreat. My name is Isabella. Do you have a reservation?” she has a friendly voice, warm, as are her eyes, and Taron hands over the booking information.

“God, it’s beautiful here” he can’t help but say and Isabella smiles at that.

“Yeah, we’ve got the best spot on the lake” her nails are clacking away at the keyboard before she looks up at them, eyes going from Richard back to Taron again.

“So, we’ve got you for two weeks, in the all-inclusive retreat. We have you in one of our fully equipped cabins, cabin number 7, the directions to which you will find here” she says as she hands over a printout of a little map. She then places a slightly larger folder on top of it.

“In this folder you’ll find all the activities we offer during your retreat, most supervised, some not. In your cabin you will find a tablet on which you can select which activities you would like to take part in. They’re planned in as such that, should you choose to, you can partake in all of them”

Richard slides the folder towards himself, lifting the cover a little and closes it quite quick, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Now, your cabin _is_ fitted with a fully functioning kitchen, and a well-stocked refrigerator, but there are also four restaurants on the property at which you can have breakfast, lunch or dinner. The information to these are both on the tablet in your cabin, and in the folder. Now are there any questions you have at this point?”

Taron looks at Richard, wondering if he’s got any questions, but all he gets is a smirk and a shake of his head. So Taron turns back to Isabella.

“Nope. Not at this time” he shrugs.

“Wonderful. And if you ever _do_ have questions, you can always call the front desk. All our services are available 24/7. Now all I need is your signature here” she slides a piece of paper over, and Taron skims it quickly before scribbling his name at the bottom.

“Wonderful. Here I have the keys to your cabin. And enjoy your stay” she smiles at them and they say their thanks as they walk back to the car. Taron is getting a bit suspicious of Richard, who has been quiet and smirking since they’ve checked in.

“Dicky…” Taron starts, looking over at Richard when he gets the large folder shoved in his arms. He blinks at it before looking up at Richard.

“Wha..-?”

“Flip it open. First page” Richard says, smirk still firmly in place. Taron does as much, and skims the first page before his eyes nearly bug out of his head. His face is burning up, and he feels warm all over as he looks at Richard, who seems like he’s trying very hard _not_ to laugh.

“Taron, mate. You’ve booked us a couples retreat”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. You should know I'm a European, who has never been outside of Europe, so I have no idea how Colorado works. I've used every aspect of Google, and my own imagination to make this happen, so I'm sorry if none of it makes sense.


	5. Chapter Five

Taron’s mind is reeling. He booked them on a fucking _couples retreat_. Jesus. As Taron looks around he can see the other people, the other _couples_, looking their way, with varying degrees of concern, and he turns to look at Richard, wondering just how murderous he’s looking. But as he turns to him, preparing for the worst, it seems that Richard can’t keep it together anymore and starts laughing. _Really_ laughing, as in doubled over, tears down his face, absolutely _wheezing_, laughing. Taron is lost.

“R-Richard…?” he tries.

Richard tries for a couple of deep breaths, and he seems to have gotten himself together again. But one look at Taron has him cracking up again, and Taron is left standing there with a red face.

“Oh….my… _God_… This is absolutely _hilarious_. My God your _face_” Richard finally gets out, wiping the tears from his face, still chuckling softly. Taron is blushing furiously and looking at the ground, and is startled slightly when Richard puts an arm around his shoulders.

“Taron, mate. Cheer up. It’s an honest mistake. A hilarious one, mind, but still” Richard says, the laughter still in his voice. Taron’s still not too sure about this, and says as much.

“Do you wanna leave? Go somewhere else? I’m sure we can cancel everything” he stresses, and Richard turns to him.

“Why would we do that?” he seems genuinely puzzled.

“Well… the…it’s…we…with the…” Taron starts, but he’s not really sure what he wants to say, so nothing loquacious _actually_ comes out, and Richard is laughing again.

“Sentences, mate. _Full_ sentences” 

“This here… the other people…they’re gonna think we’re…” he trails off, can’t actually say it out loud for some reason and Richard seems to understand what he’s getting at, his eyes get softer as the laughter is replaced with a genuine smile.

“It’s alright, innit? They don’t really seem to know us here” Richard simply says. And Taron looks up at him at that. ‘_He doesn’t mind people thinking they’re a couple?_’ That fluttering is back again.

“And besides… it’s absolutely gorgeous here. Let’s just enjoy it, yea? Relax?” he says, looking around. And he’s right. It _is_ gorgeous here. And they’re here now anyway, so they might as well make the best of it.

“Yeah… alright” he agrees, and Richard gives him a squeeze.

“Alright. Let’s find this cabin of ours” 

They drive up the resort, the mountain on their left, the gorgeous blue lake on their right. Taron can’t help but notice that the water is almost the same shade as Richard’s eyes. There are a few cabins situated near the lake, but according to the map they have to turn left, up the mountain more to get to theirs. All the cabins on the mountain have a fairly long driveway, giving the renters complete privacy. They’re five minutes up the mountain when they see the sign for number 7, and a sharp turn right has them driving towards it. And it’s gorgeous. It’s made out of stone and logs, and for some reason it looks like it’s carved out of the mountain. It looks both cosy and spacious and it’s the weirdest thing.

Taron parks the car in its designated spot, and they both get out, not taking their eyes of the cabin. There’s three stone steps up to the cabin’s porch, which goes all the way around it, and the floorboards creek as Richard steps on it. He turns to look at the view, and it’s stunning. They have the forest of pines and aspen trees, and beyond that the glittering blue lake. Taron fishes the key out of his back pocket to open the door, and the inside is just as gorgeous as the outside.

They enter into the seating area, a large stone fireplace on the right side, two comfy looking couches and an arm chair in front of it, a plush looking rug laid out. There’s a beautiful painting hanging on the wall above it. To the left is the kitchen, grand and gorgeous. It’s stylish and modern, and completely different from the rustic feel of the cabin, but for some reason it works. It’s fully equipped, as Isabella said, and it has a large island to sit at. There’s also a large oaken dining table, with gorgeous matching chairs.   
Further down is a little seating area, with a television on the right, and there’s two doors down on the left. The first one leads to a beautiful bathroom, with two faucets with mirrors, a large shower and a huge bath tub, big enough to easily fit two people. The bathroom has the same style as the kitchen, meaning it’s basically out of place, but it works.  
The other door leads to the bedroom, which is equally gorgeous. The back wall has two large windows, taking up most of the wall, and that should be weird, but the view they get of the trees makes it somehow appropriate. There’s a small walk in closet just behind the door, a large queen bed on the right wall, and directly opposite to the bed is a small dresser, and another television on the wall.

Taron is slightly frozen in the doorway, looking at the bedroom, and he can hear Richard coming up behind him. He’s panicking a little on the inside as Richard looks into the room over his shoulder.

“Oh, tha’ is gorgeous innit? Bit weird with those large windows though…” is all Richard says, as he turns away to walk the rest of the cabin. ‘_That’s it?_’ Taron turns to look at Richard, who’s looking at the various art around the place before he settles at the kitchen island, and pulls the tablet towards him. Taron moves towards him, slightly halted, because all he can think about is the fact that there’s only _one_ _bed_.

“So, let’s see what kind of activities they’ve got then” Richard says, tapping at the tablet a little. Taron sits down on the stool next to him, feeling a little nervous.

“Ah here we are..” Richard is mumbling a little, tapping some more, cursing when he’s tapped something he shouldn’t have, before he gets to the activities list.

“They have hiking, horseback riding, kayaking, photography, painting, camp..- Campfire?.. How is campfire an activity?” he pipes up, looking at Taron for a second, who can only shrug, mind still on the single bed.

“Eh… wh..- oh yeah eh, campfire, fishing, oh moonlit swimming. Aye that sounds nice. Eh, what else… Golfing, mountain biking, backpacking… They’ve got a lot” he concludes and turns to Taron, who hasn’t actually been paying attention.

“Taron? You okay?” Richard reaches out and squeezes Taron’s elbow, pulling him back to the now.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.. just thinking on which activities we should do” he smiles, and turns to the tablet.

“Okay, so... for tomorrow they have eh… The horseback riding, the fishing, and the backpacking” Richard reads out.

“We could do eh, the horseback riding and the fishing? I love horses and riding here in the mountains it’s bound to be gorgeous. And I’m not real big on the backpacking, unless you wanna do that, of course” he’s quick to add.

“No, backpacking is not for me. Hiking maybe, but no’ backpacking. So yeah, the eh.. the-the horse thing and the fishing sounds good, I’ll sign us up, yeah?”

“Yeah, and _I_ will….. ” Taron starts, getting up and riffling through the kitchen cabinets and the fridge.

“Poor us a drink” he says triumphantly, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“_That_ is an excellent idea, Ducky” Richard grins, accepting the glass that Taron has poured him. He holds it up in a toast.

“To this wonderful couples retreat” he snorts, and Taron groans.

“You’re not gonna let that go are you?” Taron sighs, a smile on his face none the less.

“Nope” Richard grins, softly clinking their glasses together before taking a sip.

They sort out the activities for the rest of the week, not partaking in _all_ of them, but a fair few none the less. They haul their luggage in, and the sun is slowly setting when they’ve settled and they decide to try one of the restaurants for dinner, neither really in the mood to cook.

There is a restaurant a little ways up the mountain, and they decide to walk to it. The weather is perfect and the scenery even more so. The restaurant is in a small clearing, and they manage to snatch a table in the balcony, looking out over the beautiful lake and sunset. It’s delicious food, great wine and good company, and Taron feels himself relax more by the second.

They sit around a little, after dinner, enjoying another glass of wine, staring out over the trees and the lake. Conversation has tapered down, and they just sit, comfortably. Taron can feel Richard looking at him, so he takes another sip of his wine before looking over at him. Sure enough, Richard is sitting as relaxed as Taron feels, glass balancing on his leg, looking at Taron.

“What?” Taron asks, and Richard turns his head to look out at the water, a small smile coming to his lips.

“Nothing… You just look…” he trails off, seemingly getting lost in looking at the water.

“I look what?” Taron turns fully to Richard now, crossing his left leg over his right, resting his elbow on the table, next to his wine glass. Richard turns his head to look at Taron again, something shining in his eyes, before looking back at the water.

“You look happy” is what Richard says then with a small shrug and smile, and Taron has the feeling that maybe that _wasn’t_ what he wanted to say.

They sit for a little while longer before the wind starts to pick up and they decide it’s time to go back to the cabin. It’s been a very long day, and they both feel the fatigue creep in. They also have quite an early morning, so they need all the sleep they can get.

Taron let’s Richard have the bathroom first, and has to restrain himself from opening the door when he hears the shower turn on. He busies himself with gathering his things, before looking out unto the lake once more. There’s something about the water that just draws him to it, he can’t explain it. He also can’t wait for tomorrow when they get to go out there to go fishing.

The door to the bathroom opens, and Richard steps out of it in a cloud of steam. It’s a _very_ good image, and Taron has a hard time looking away. Richard is still towelling his hair, so he doesn’t really notice as he chuckles.

“That shower is amazing” he sighs as he looks at Taron then with a smile.

“I uh… I’ll give it a go” Taron manages to say, and grabs his things.

The whole bathroom smells of Richard’s body wash, something earthy and heady, and unmistakably Richard, and Taron’s body thrums at the scent. He tries to keep his mind off of it, and turns the shower on, before stepping in. But it’s hard when he realises that Richard was in here just a few minutes before, and a tension creeps into his muscles and a heat moves through his body. He shakes his head then, and grabs the shampoo. ‘_Get a grip Taron, Jesus. This will be a very long, very _un_-relaxing trip if you don’t get a fucking handle on your feelings_’

He tries to focus on other things, on the fact that he’s going horseback riding tomorrow, on the fact that they are in a gorgeous spot, on the fact that he _has _to relax. And slowly the tension eases from his body, and the heat leaves him. Richard was right. This shower is _amazing_.

He pads into the bedroom, boxers and tank top on, and sees Richard staring out one of the large windows. He must hear him coming, because he turns around looking him up and down.

“You were right, that shower _is_ amazing” Taron says, and it pulls a chuckle from Richard.

“Told ya” he grins. He’s still hovering near the window, and Taron can see him glance at the bed then. Taron looks to it as well before looking back at Richard. And Taron can see it now; Richard is as nervous about the one bed thing as he is. And _that_ sends another series of flutters through him. Taron shakes his head a little, he’s projecting. He only sees what he _wants_ to see, come on, Richard is a _mate_!

“Do you have a preference?” Richard says then, and Taron chokes on his own spit. Did he _what?!_ He turns big eyes to Richard to see if he was serious, and Richard is pointing at the bed. ‘_Jesus fuck pinch me_’

“I usually sleep on the left though” Richard continues, and Taron blinks for a second. ‘_Ah_’

“Uh… yeah no... I don’t mind. Either or”

Richard smiles at him, before closing the curtains and getting into bed. Taron follows suit and clicks the bedside lamp off. The room is completely dark for a moment, before the light of the moon shines faintly through the curtains. There’s the sound of the trees softly rustling in the breeze, and if Taron strains his ears he can hear Richard’s almost imperceptible breathing.

“T?”

“Yea?”

“I’m glad you asked me to come”

“Yeah… Me too”

“Night, mate”

“Goodnight, Richard”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one bed.


	6. Chapter Six

Taron wakes up to the sound of birds and the feeling of wind on his face. And as he slowly opens his eyes he’s greeted with Richard’s beautiful sleeping face only inches away from his own. His long eye lashes rest delicately on his cheeks, and his full, plump lips are parted slightly, soft puffs of air leaving them on every exhale. He is completely relaxed, and looks so much younger. Richard is gorgeous when he’s awake, but absolutely breath-taking when he’s asleep. So Taron just lies there, watching Richard sleep, and only feeling slightly creeped out by his own behaviour. ‘_Maybe coming here was a mistake_’

He’s trailing his eyes slowly over Richard’s face, memorizing every line and freckle. He doesn’t know how long he’s been at it, but when he looks back up towards his eyes, two bright blue orbs stare back at him. ‘_Busted._’ His own eyes widen slightly, as he stares speechless at Richard, wondering what he’s going to say.

“Yer starin’...” Richard croaks out, morning voice deliciously rough, and a noticeable shiver runs through Taron as he gulps.

“_You_ talk in your sleep” Taron says with a grin as he rolls out of bed, escaping the moment. He shakes himself as he made his way to the kitchen, filling the kettle and riffling through the fridge when he hears Richard’s footsteps come up behind him.

“I talk in my sleep?” Richard asks as he takes a seat at the island. Taron pulls eggs and bacon from the fridge as he turns to Richard. Taron smiles at him as he leans his hands on the counter.

“You….mumble” he settles on eventually as he pours them both a cup of tea. Richard just stares at him, looking him over, _something_ in his eyes. A sort of tension arises between them, and Taron starts to feel nervous. And when Taron gets nervous, he rambles.

“So, horseback riding today. I haven’t done that in years. Me and some mates would sometimes go up into the hills of the west coast of Wales, near my home town, on horseback, walking the little trails. Or we’d do a race; see who had the fastest horse. I had this wonderful beast, his name was Oxney Jack. Stupid name, I know, but its horse names, they’re all stupid. I must have fallen of that thing a dozen times…” he’s cooking as he rambles, smiling as he remembers that horse. It was a nice horse. He turns around then, to ask Richard how he wants his bacon – barely cooked or burnt - , and he has to hold back a bark of laughter. Richard is sitting at the island, head in his hand, _asleep_. Taron tiptoes around him to grab his phone, and takes a picture of him.

He dishes out the eggs and bacon, cooked to his own liking, Richard will have to deal if he doesn’t like it, and shoves one of the plates under Richard’s nose.

“Richard?” he calls softly, trying to rouse him. But Richard is fast asleep, so Taron moves around the island to sit next to him, and he softly touches Richard’s t-shirt clad back.

“Rich. Wake up” he whispers near his face, not wanting to startle him too much. Richard wakes at that, looking around him disoriented, before he looks down at the plate of food and then to Taron. ‘_Jesus his eyes are blue’_. Taron smiles at him, a small friendly smile that slowly turns into a smirk.

“You fell asleep” Taron says and Richard pushes him away when he sees the smirk.

“Shut up” he grumbles, not much animosity behind it, as he picks up a strip of bacon, nibbling on it. Taron laughs at that and starts on his own breakfast.

“So what time is the uh… what are we doing today? Is it the hike or the horses?” Richard asks halfway through his breakfast, and Taron chuckles at that, remembering his nervous rambling.

“It’s the horses today, and we need to be at the stables no later than 9” he says as he glances at the clock, which reads 08:13. He then fishes the map of the grounds from under the tablet to find out where the stables are. They look to be about a ten minute walk from their cabin, closer to this side of the mountain than to the reception building.

They finish their breakfast and get dressed before they’re out the door a little after half past. The weather is great, and Taron breathes in deep when he steps off the porch. Richard stretches his arms over his head next to him, the t-shirt he’s wearing riding up a little, showing a small strip of flat stomach, and Taron has trouble looking away from it. If Richard noticed it, he doesn’t let on as they walk down the driveway and make their way to the stables.

The stables are beautiful. One large building housing the horses, and a few patches of fenced land for the horses to run around in outside. There’s a man, a little older than Taron standing at the stables’ entrance, tablet in hand.

“Good morning” the man greets, a friendly smile on his face. They return the sentiment as they get closer to him.

“My name is Billy, did you guys sign up for the trip?” he asks slightly motioning with the tablet.

“Yeah we did” Taron smiles at him, and Billy opens the tablet. He checks them off on his list, and motions for them to follow him.

“You guys are the first, so you get first pick. There’s gonna be a group of twelve today, so it should be a fun trip. You can pick any horse you’d like, and when you have you can tell Mark, he’s the young guy over there” Billy starts, pointing and waving at a young guy a little ways away. “He’s one of the hands here. He’ll make sure your horses are readied” Billy smiles as he turns to them, saying something about waiting on the rest and leaving Taron and Richard to it.

“Okay. Let’s pick out a horse”

There are a lot. More than twenty, and they are all beautiful. They each take a row as they slowly pass each horse, looking at the beast and the name tag on its stall. He’s passed a Ginger, a Cisco, a Ladybug, a Cleveland, an Allegro and a Mountain Orchid before he stops in front of a horse he just _has_ to pick. He actually starts laughing out loud and Richard turns to him a little ways away.

“Ye okay?” he asks, both amused and concerned.

“Yeah yea, I’m good. Mark! I’ve found my horse” he calls as he turns to the boy, who comes jogging towards him. The boy smiles and turns to Taron.

“We kinda have a rule about this one. You can only take him if you know what the ‘H’ stands for” the boy says and Taron’s grin nearly splits his face in half.

“Hercules”

“He’s yours then, I’ll get him ready for ya” the boy says, and Taron nods his thanks. He watches Richard walk along the stalls, and sees him stop in front of one, reading the name and turning to Mark.

“This one for me please” he tells him and after Mark confirms he’ll get him ready, Richard walks back to Taron.

“What had you laughing so loud then?” Richard asks, arching his eyebrow, and all Taron can do is point at the name tag of his horse. Richard laughs too then, and slings an arm around Taron as he walks them back to the entrance.

“Aye, ye really were meant to come here then” he chuckles.

The rest of the couples arrive, all before nine, and they’re picking out horses and having them readied. They get a small lecture of all the do’s and don’ts of this trip, and a short lesson in horse riding etiquette. The horses are brought out then, and Taron asks the name of Richard’s horse.

“Eh.. It’s a stupid name, but it has something. It’s called eh Oxney Jack?” Richard says with a shrug, looking at the tall black horse. Taron’s eyes widen a little at it, and he looks at Richard as he haltingly gets on his horse, but nothing about him makes it seem as though he _knows_. So Taron shrugs, and mounts his own horse; Elton H. John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, had to have Elton in here somehow.


	7. Chapter Seven

Being back on a horse feels great, and Taron silently wonders to himself why he hasn’t been horse riding in so long. He’s at ease sitting on top of Elton, which sounds fucking weird, and an ugly sound leaves him unbidden. This gets Richard’s attention, who looks slightly tense on the horse next to him.

“You alright?” he asks, an eyebrow raised. Taron is softly sniggering now, and he has to school his features a little before he can turn to Richard.

“I’m riding Elton” and he’s lost in giggles when he’s said it. Richard is in much the same state beside him. Their horses bump into each other a little, because they boys are not paying much attention, and Richard reaches out a steadying hand, as he loses his balance a little.

“Oh, Jesus” his right hand has a white knuckled grip on the reigns and his left is clutching to Taron’s thigh like it’s a lifeline. Taron looks from the hand on his thigh to Richard’s face, and he notices the lines around his eyes.

“Dicky, are you okay?” he asks, concerned. Richard looks at him, and gives him a smile, but it seems forced and it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine” he nods, and just then Billy calls from up ahead.

“You two okay back there?”

They notice then that they’ve stopped, and so has the rest of the group, looking back at them. Richard rights himself on top his horse and calls out to the man.

“Yeah, just fine. Lost my balance is all” he smiles that gorgeous smile of his, and Taron can see some of the ladies swoon. Billy gets a look in his eyes as well, Taron thinks, and the man nods before motioning his horse on again. Taron turns to Richard as they slowly begin to move again.

“Richard?” he starts, trying to get Richard’s attention, but Richard keeps facing forward, but casts his eyes to Taron a few times.

“Yea?” his face is tight, scratch that, his entire _body_ is tight, like he’s scared. Scared of horses…

“You don’t like horses, do you?” he says, gently. Richard chuckles from beside him, a strained sound.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah, little bit. Why didn’t you say? We could have skipped it”

Richard looks at Taron at that, slowly turns his head, as though he’s afraid he’ll spook the horse.

“You really wanted to go” he says, and there’s something in his eyes, besides the fear. And all that Taron can do is stare slightly dumbfounded at him. Just then Richard’s horse does a little jog, and Richard grips the reigns even tighter.

“Oh Jesus fuck” he swears, and pulls the reigns, forcing Oxney to a full stop. He’s breathing heavily, and shaking a little. Taron stops his horse next to his and places a hand on Richard’s shoulder.

“Dicky, you’re _really_ scared, you don’t have to do this, not for me” he tells him, and Richard looks at him, so Taron goes for a soft smile.

“Honestly, we can just turn back, do something else for the day” Taron nod at him, and Richard seems to calm down a little at that. But then Oxney starts to trot again, and Richard squeaks.

“Why is it moving?” he asks, on edge. Taron trots up next to him.

“I dunno” he says as he reaches for Richard’s reigns, pulling to get the horse to stop. Oxney however has other plans, and shakes his head and trots along. Elton is more than happy to carry on and snorts a little before coming alongside.

“This thing has a mind of its own” Richard says near hysterics, and Taron can’t help but laugh at that.

“It’s not a ‘thing’ Rich, it’s a horse. It’s an animal, of course he has a mind of his own. And I think he just wants to get up on the mountain” he smiles. Richard mutters under his breath, and Taron really does feel sorry for him. So he offers a solution.

“How about you get on with me?” he says, and Richard looks at him with huge eyes.

“They don’t want to turn around, obviously. So the only way is up. I’m sure Elton can carry us both. And you won’t have to worry about anything, just… hold onto me” he finishes explaining. Richard looks down at the horse again, then back at Taron and finally he looks around, sighing in defeat.

“Fine. Just…get this thing to stop, please” he grumbles. And Taron does, stops both their horses and has Richard get off. He gets off himself and Richard looks at him with a puzzled look.

“_What_ are you doing?”

“Have to get the saddle off” Taron explains as he pushes the reigns of both horses in Richard’s hands.

“Wait. What? The saddle off?” Richard’s voice rises an octave, and if he didn’t sound so panicked, it would have actually been funny.

“Yeah, we can’t both sit on the saddle. So I’m taking it off, so we can both sit on his back” Taron explains while he works, and he gets the saddle off and puts it on Oxney, before climbing back on Elton, which takes some doing. He looks around for a second, and sees a log.

“Use that log to get on up behind me” he motions to it, and Richard does. He fits himself behind Taron, plastering himself against his back, thighs framing Taron’s own from behind, and it’s in that moment that Taron wonders if it had been such a good idea to do this. Richard’s arms come around him then, and Taron finds himself clutched tight to Richard’s chest. He turns his head a little to look at Richard, and his bright blue eyes look up at him from around his shoulder. It’s actually kind of cute.

“Alright?” he asks him, eyebrows raised, and Richard nods.

“Yeah”

Taron gives him a look at that, before looping Oxney’s reigns through Elton's, and slowly gets the horses moving. Taron looks up ahead and can just make out the group, so he turns his head a little again.

“Rich?”

“Hm-mm” he feels it more, than hears Richard’s reply, Richard’s face being smushed into his shoulder.

“I’m gonna need us to go a little faster to catch up with the group” he tentatively says, and he can feel Richard’s arms tighten around him even more.

“Yep. Sure. Go ahead”

Poor guy.

So Taron urges Elton on, making the horses go in a canter, a bit faster than they’ve gone before.

“Fuck” Richard breaths over Taron’s shoulder, into his ear, as his knees come up a little to clamp on Taron’s thighs, and his arms clutch Taron even tighter than before. They catch up to the group in no time, and Taron slows them down again, having them walk along the pace of the group. Richard has not let up his grip.

“Rich?”

No response.

“Richard we’re ok. I’m sorry, I won’t make us go so fast again” he tries. And he feels Richard hum against him.

“Rich, I can’t breathe like this” he finally says, Richard crushing his ribs a little with the bruising grip he has. It has an immediate response.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Richard stammers, as he let’s go of Taron almost completely, before slightly over balancing and gripping his sides again, but in a much gentler way. Taron chuckles.

“Yeah, I’m okay Dicky. I’m okay”

They walk up the mountain at a steady pace, the winding little trails leading them through the trees and it’s really relaxing. For Taron anyway. Richard still has the side of his face smushed into Taron’s shoulder. But he _is_ looking around, so there’s that. They get to a clearing then, after about two hours of walking and it’s time for lunch. There’s a barn in the clearing and they tie the horses there, stable hands looking after the animals. Richard slides off of Elton, relieved to be off the beast for now, breathing in deep, and stretching a little.

“You okay?” Taron asks as he comes to stand next to him. Richard turns to him to answer when Billy suddenly materializes next to them.

“Everything okay with you two? You’re riding the same horse, did something happen?” Billy’s face was filled with concern as he looked from Taron to Richard.

“Well… the thing is…” Richard started, a small blush creeping up, clearly embarrassed by the whole ordeal, and Taron felt bad.

“The thing is, before we came out here he hurt his wrist, you see” Taron interrupted and Richard looked at him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

“And we thought he’d be okay, but he’s having some trouble holding the reigns, so I suggested he come up with me. Cause it’s…safer?” Taron concluded, sort of, and looked at Billy.

“Oh, that’s good thinking. Too bad about your wrist though, but it’s a good thing you’ve got such an attentive boyfriend” Billy said with a smile, relieved, before moving away and joining the rest of the group.

And there it was. The first mention of the word. It was still echoing in Taron’s mind as he turned to Richard.

“Thanks for the save” Richard says then, with relief in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

“Yeah…”

They move back to the group near the barn where a big table is set out with a variety of foods and drinks. They make their plates and they pick a spot along the various seating areas. It’s gorgeous sitting here, and Taron can see Richard relax a little.

“You okay?” Taron asks half way through his sandwich, and Richard ducks his head a little, an embarrassed chuckle leaving him.

“I didn’t think it’d be this bad” he says, and Taron just looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ve never liked horses. They’re big and they’re strong, and they’re _scary_. But I thought, just for today, I could get myself over that, and just get on the thing and _go_ you know” he says chuckling, looking at Taron now.

“Guess not. I’m really sorry, mate, for ruining this for you” he says then, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Ruining it for me? You’ve not ruined anything” Taron is quick to say, and Richard looks puzzled.

“Look at this view!” Taron says gesturing around him with his half eaten sandwich.

“I’m sorry you don’t like horses, I really do, and I feel a little bad cos I sort of _made_ you come. But you haven’t ruined anything for me. This is great. It’s…great” Taron smiles, comforting and he gets an answering smile from Richard.

“Yeah? You sure?” Richard asks, just to be sure.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now eat your sandwich” Taron says, firmly, and Richard laughs at that.

“Alright, alright. Pushy” Richard says rolling his eyes with a huge smile. And they sit there eating their sandwiches, looking out on the beautiful mountain. But Taron can’t help but think on what Richard just said. Trying to get over his fear of horses for one day. ‘_For me_’ He feels a little giddy, thinking someone would try and do something like that for him.

After about an hour it’s time to get back on the horses and down the mountain. They take a slightly different route this time, so they see different trees and flowers. And Taron is pointing them all out. Richard started with his face smushed into Taron’s shoulder, much as he had the way up. But after a little while of Taron pointing at things, and the slow _even_ walk of the horses, he shifts a little. Places his chin on Taron’s shoulder to be able to look around. His arms and legs are still in a vice grip around Taron, but he _is_ looking around, and Taron counts it as a win.

They walk back to the stables along the lake, and Taron can’t help but steer Elton into the water a little bit. This earns him a tighter grip from Richard and a half panicked “What are you doing?” Taron chuckles.

“It’s okay… I just like the sound of the sloshing” Taron explains, and he can feel Richard look at him incredulous. They get back to the stables shortly after that, and they hand of their horses, Taron giving his a little kiss on its nose before handing him off, earning a rather disgusted look from Richard that has him laughing.

They walk leisurely back to their cabin, Richard relaxing with every step they take away from the stable.

“I’m really sorry, Richard”

Richard looks up at him at that, a quizzical look on his face.

“Sorry? For what?”

“For making you ride a horse. I didn’t know you didn’t like him, and you didn’t have to go out of your way to..-” he gets interrupted by Richard holding up a hand.

“No need to apologize, love. It was my choice, wasn’t it?” Richard smiles at him, a reassuring smile, one that reaches his eyes and Taron feels a little better.

“Please tell me you actually _like_ fishing” he pushes, and Richard laughs at that.

“Yeah. Yeah I do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like horses, I don't do horses, I have NO IDEA how horses work.


	8. Chapter Eight

They have some time to kill before the fishing trip starts, so they hang around the cabin. After riffling through the cupboards Taron has found some biscuits, so he puts the kettle on and has them have a nice cuppa on the front porch.

“So what do you wear…going fishing?” Taron asks around a sip of tea, as casual as possible. He’s quite sure Richard strains something in his neck what with the speed his head snaps toward Taron, and Taron almost chokes on his sip.

“You’ve never gone fishing?” Richard’s voice is incredulous and amused at the same time, and his eyebrows have nearly disappeared in his hairline.

“I’ve never had the time!” Taron says in his defence, and Richard tuts at that.

“You _make_ time to go fishing” he says, and shakes his head. He gets up and disappears inside, and Taron is left to wonder why, when a few seconds later Richard is sat on his chair again, tablet in hand.

“Why do you…?” Taron asks and motions to the tablet.

“Need to know what kind of trip it is” Richard explains as he taps away at the tablet.

“Different sort of trips ask for different kind of outfits? Fishing is fishing isn’t it?” Taron is lost.

Richard looks at him at that, with a _look_, before going back to the tablet. A few seconds of tapping and he starts to read aloud.

“‘A relaxing fishing trip on the Shadow Mountain Lake’ bla bla bla. Ah yes ‘fishing poles, hooks and bait will be provided as will a rowboat. You will receive basic information on fishing and then you will be left to your own devices’. So basically it’s us in a boat on the lake. That is comfort that is. Sweats and jackets”

Taron looks back at Richard, absorbing all the information. A boat, a fishing thing, bait, and a lake. Sounds easy enough.

“Do you think we can bring beer? In like a cooler or something?” Taron pipes up, and Richard looks at him.

“Doesn’t say we can’t” Richard winks and Taron giggles. They move inside to find a cooler, and to change clothes and then they’re off to the fishing trip. It turns out it’s three other couples, so the short show and tell on fishing do’s and don’ts is quite quick. They also get information on how to row a boat, as though they’re idiots, and half an hour later they walk to their little boat. A Dingy as Jacob the instructor had called it. It’s a rowboat.

They get the oars and place the coolers in the middle, before pushing the boat – _Dingy_ – into the water and getting in. Balance was a thing for a second, but they managed it and they slowly row to about the middle of the lake. They retract the oars, struggling a little to have them on the bottom of the boat and grab their fishing poles, doing exactly as Jacob had shown them to hook the bait. They drop their hooks, and find a way to get comfortable _and_ balanced in the boat.

It took some doing, but they managed it. They have the two coolers between them, one filled with beer, and one opened, for all the fish they were going to catch. Taron leaned back, completely relaxed and muses.

“This might actually have been the best idea I’ve ever had” he said out loud, to no one in particular.

“Aye. I think so too” Richard piped up from his side of the boat. Taron looks over at him, how he’s lounging in the boat. The sharp lines of his jaw, and the way his long body is draped out in the expanse of the boat, his right hand loosely gripping the handle of the fishing rod. He is _the_ picture of relaxation, as opposed to that morning with the horses, and should be used for the brochure if Taron has a say in it, and Taron can’t help but think he’s partially responsible for it.

“What? Have I got something on my face?”

Taron looks up at Richard’s face at that, startled and his own face heats up from being caught staring. Richard is still relaxed, has just turned his head a little from where it’s pillowed on his arm, one eyebrow raised as he’s squinting against the sun. Taron feels braver than he really is – must be the mountain air- and replies with a soft smile.

“No. Your face is perfect” and he means it too. Richard’s eyes widen a little at that and he looks Taron over before turning his head back again and closing his eyes.

“Aye. I’ve been told” he replies with a chuckle.

Prick.

They bop on the lake for some time. A soft breeze ruffling their hair every now and again, and its dangerously easy to fall asleep like this. So Taron is startled when all of a sudden the line of his fishing pole zips away from him.

“Oh my God!” he exclaims and it rouses Richard into motion too.

“What? What is it?!” Richard is on high alert in an instant.

“I’ve caught something! What do I do?!” he’s really never fished before, has he mentioned? It earns him a chuckle from Richard.

“Reel it in!”

Taron grabs the pole, pulling and slowly reeling the line back in, he’s seen it done in movies like that. It takes a lot more effort than the movies suggest, because the entire boat is rocking slowly with the strength of the fish.

“Jesus” he mumbles under his breath

He has to stand up, put one foot on the side of the boat to brace, and he puts his back into it now.

“Steady on, steady on” Richard encourages from the side.

“Easy now, or ye’ll loose it” Richard comes to stand closer to him, and _of course_ he is a pro fisherman. Taron is so busy with reeling in his first fish he doesn’t really notice Richard standing up next to him, and he’s startled when Richard’s hand suddenly closes over his own on the pole. He looks up at him, wide eyed, and he lets go of the reel, the line zipping away once more.

“No’ looking at me! Yer fish!” Richard says, laughing and Taron panics when he sees the line unspooling. He grabs the reel and the sudden brake has him going with the momentum of the fish and the boat sways dangerously into place. They try to compensate by shifting their weight, but how has that ever worked out for anyone? And before he knows it, both he and Richard are toppling into the water.

Taron come up for air, spluttering a little and grabs the side of the boat, looking around him for Richard. He comes up a few seconds later, hair plastered to his face, coughing a little. They look at each other in silence for a few seconds before they both burst out in laughter.

“I am so sorry” Taron says laughing, and he doesn’t sound contrite at all, he knows. Richard gives him a look that says as much and he suddenly moves away, scaling the boat.

“Where are you going?” Taron asks, confused. Richard stops moving and looks back at him.

“The other side of the boat. We’re not gonna get in if we’re both on the same side” Richard explains, lifting his eyebrows, nodding. Ah yes, of course.

It takes a couple of tries to get in the boat, mainly because they both can’t stop laughing. But eventually they manage it. They’re still laughing when they are finally seated, and Taron gets a good look at Richard. The shirt and sweatpants he’s wearing cling deliciously to the hard planes of Richard’s body and Taron really can’t look away. He’s quite certain _he _looks like a drowned cat, feels like one too. Richard’s usually so perfectly styled hair is sticking up at odd ends, and he’s running his hands through it a couple of times, but he just seems to make it worse, so eventually he just gives up.

“Well… That was brilliant” Richard says eventually, still chuckling. Taron nods at that.

“Yeah, I think it was. Beer is still in one piece though” he says, opening the cooler and pulling out two beers, handing one to Richard and Richard laughs.

“Aye, thank God for that” he says as he opens his beer, clinking his bottle to Taron’s before taking a sip. He looks out on the lake then, and points with his bottle.

“Is that yours?” he asks, looking at Taron. Taron turns to look where Richard’s pointing, his lips wrapped around the bottle and he nearly spits his beer out when he sees his fishing pole bopping in the lake.

“Shit. Yeah it is” he chuckles, and he hands his bottle at Richard before plucking one of the oars from the bottom of the boat. He uses it to pull the pole towards him, and after a few clumsy tries gets the pole out of the water.

“At least I caught something” he says triumphantly as he holds up the pole and it has them both cracking up again. They decide to head back to shore, both of them wet and the slight wind is making it a little chilly.

As they get to the shore Jacob is standing there, chuckling a little.

“Sorry to laugh boys, but I saw you go down” he says, and Richard turns to him.

“No, it’s alright” smiling back at him. Taron comes to stand next to him and hands the fishing poles back.

“Yeah, turns out I’m not much of a fisherman” he laughs.

“No injuries or anything?” Jacob asks, looking them both over quick. Taron looks down at himself, still feeling like the drowned cat, but he’s pretty sure he’s still in one piece.

“No, I’m good. You?” Richard says and Taron nods.

“Yeah, I’m good too” he smiles and Jacob nods at that. They’re suggested to take it easy, and after saying goodbye, they make their way back to their cabin. Taron starts shivering violently as they make it to the foot of the mountain and Richard looks at him, concerned.

“You okay, love?”

Taron smiles at him, his teeth clattering together.

“Y-yeah I’m g-g-good. J-jus-st v-v-v-very c-c-cold” he’s rubbing his hands up his arms to warm them up, but it’s not really working. Richard reaches out then, draping his arm over his shoulders and pulls him into his side, trying to warm him up.

“Just a little longer. We’re nearly back at the cabin, and then I’ll draw you a nice hot bath, yeah?” Richard says, rubbing his hands on Taron’s arms, not really succeeding in warming him up.

“God that s-sounds great” Taron sighs, another shiver wracking his frame, and Richard pulls him along faster. They get to the front door and Richard turns to Taron then.

“Please tell me the key didn’t fall into the lake”

Taron chuckles at that and shows that his sweatpants pockets have zippers. He wrestles the left one open, which isn’t easy when the wet material of the pants is clinging to his thighs but he manages it, and brandishes the key in front of Richard’s face. When he looks up however, Richard’s eyes are still trained on Taron’s pants, and a blush spreads over his cheeks when he realises what Richard is looking at. Taron clears his throat to get Richard’s attention, and his eyes snap up to Taron’s. They look at each other for a few seconds before Richard snatches the key out of Taron’s hand and opens the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you've guessed it: I don't fish either.


	9. Chapter Nine

Richard stops just inside the door, and wrestles his shoes off, and Taron follows his lead.

“You stay here, I’ll draw you that bath and get you a towel, yeah?” Richard says, when he’s got his shoes and socks off, and he walks off to do just that. Taron is left dripping in the entry, and he’s replaying the events of moments before. ‘_When Richard was staring at my dick_’ He’s trying to figure out what it means, or if it means anything really, and he’s just wondering if all this time he’s misread the signals. If maybe Richard _had_ been looking at him, the same way Taron has found himself looking at Richard in recent months. What if they…- What if they could be _more_?

Richard comes back then, towel in hand, and he uses it to dry Taron’s hair a little.

“Come on. Get yer shirt off” he says, pulling the towel away and looking at Taron. Taron does as he’s told, trying to get the clingy material off, and it takes some doing, and some help from a chuckling Richard. The shirt falls to the ground eventually with a wet smack, and the towel Richard has been holding is suddenly around his shoulders. Richard is rubbing Taron’s arm with the towel, trying yet again to warm him up. All Taron can do is stare at Richard, his mind still reeling with everything.

“Aren’t _you_ cold?” he asks eventually, seeing the water drip from Richard’s ruffled hair, and seeing a slight blue tinge to his normally pink lips.

“Maybe a little” he chuckles. And Taron isn’t really thinking at the moment.

“You should go take a shower. Warm up” he urges, pulling the ends of the towel closed over his chest.

“I’m drawing you a bath, remember?” Richard says with a soft chuckle, still rubbing Taron’s arms.

“So join me” it’s out of his mouth before he really thinks on it, and a blush is threatening to grace his cheeks when he realises what he’s said. Richard’s hands slow down on his arms as he looks at Taron, his eyes flitting over his face. Searching.

“You… You want me to join you? In the bath tub?” Richard is talking slow and clear, as though making sure that Taron _has_ really just said that. And this is it. _This_ is a defining moment. Taron can go one of two ways. One way is he takes it back, makes it out to be a joke and they carry on happily as friends. The _other_ way he can go is he can let it happen. Invite Richard to join him for a bath a see what happens. Either it’s _just _a bath, or it’s more. He’ll leave that up to Richard.

“Yeah” he says eventually “Join me. Tub’s big enough anyway” he adds with a little shrug, trying to keep it light, and failing miserably.

“Okay” Richard settles on after a few moments, still looking at Taron. Taron nods at that, not really trusting nothing else _weird_ will come out of his mouth, and Richard steps away a little.

“I’ll eh... Go and see if it’s ready” he motions in the vague direction of the bathroom, and Taron just nods again, slowly following him. He stops in the doorway, still shivering, watching Richard check the water, and Richard turns to look at him.

“The temperature is good, so you can get in. I’m gonna make you a cup of tea, coz you’re shivering a _bit_ too much for my liking” Richard informs him as he slowly walks back towards Taron. He stops a few inches in front of him, and smiles at him.

“Go on, get in. I’ll be right back” he moves out of the way so that Taron can enter the bathroom, before he disappears towards the kitchen. Taron moves around the room then, breathing in deeply, and his nostrils fill with Richard. ‘_He’s used _his _body wash for the bath_’ He drapes the towel over one of the sinks, and he wrestles himself out of his sweatpants and boxers, hanging them over the towel, before feeling the water. The water feels lovely, on this side of too hot, and he slowly gets in. There’s a lot of bubbles from the soap, and he feels himself relax as he sinks into them. He leans back against the side of the tub, the water level still rising slowly, and he closes his eyes to the sound of the running water. ‘_This is wonderful_’

He hears the door creak then, and he opens his eyes slowly and lethargic. Richard is standing in the doorway to the bathroom, in just his sweatpants, holding a steaming mug of tea. He walks towards Taron when he sees him looking and crouches next to where his head is.

“Here’s yer tea” he pulls the little step stool closer to the tub and uses it as a table, gently placing the mug there. Their faces are very close like this, and all Taron can do is stare. Richard looks back at him, a small smirk on his face.

“Yer staring again” he informs him, and Taron just looks. Can’t look away really, couldn’t if he wanted to. Richard looks a little longer before straightening up, slowly stepping out of his sweatpants, and Taron looks away now. Looks down at the bubbles dancing on the water, and he only dares look up when he feels the water lever rise from Richard getting in. He seats himself on the opposite side of the tub, turning the faucet off, and relaxes against the side much as Taron himself had. Even lets out a long sigh.

Richard has his eyes closed, much in the same fashion Taron spent his first few minutes and Taron looks at him. He really is gorgeous. The wet hair curling on his forehead, the eyelashes resting on his cheeks, the small upturn of his plump lips. ‘_God_’ Taron shakes his head, and slowly stretches his legs out as he reaches for his mug. But just before his fingers curl around the ear of the mug, his left foot brushes up against one of Richard’s and Taron’s eyes snap to him, as he pulls his feet back. Richard opens his eyes then, slowly, the blue pools shining in the soft lighting.

Richard is looking at him, eyes soft, but focused, and for some reason Taron can’t look away. Richard tilts his head, and white teeth pull the plump bottom lip into his mouth a little. Taron’s eyes fall to the action, watching as the lip is released and a pink tongue moves over the same spot. Taron swallows at the sight, his body suddenly very warm, and he can see the lips pull into a smirk then, and he snaps his eyes back up to Richard’s. Richard is still looking at him, and the blue of his eyes is darker now, filled with heat, and Taron swallows again. His body is thrumming from the heat and the anticipation, and he has no idea where this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting... steamy...
> 
> Yes I laugh at my own horrible jokes.


	10. Chapter Ten

“Taron” Richard says then, the brogue of his accent curling around him like the steam from the bath.

“Yeah?” his voice doesn’t crack, so he calls it a win, but he didn’t really sound confident. Richard is still smirking at him, and his right hand comes up to scratch at his throat. Taron follows the movement, and his eyes widen a little when that hand slowly moves back under water, in a very suggesting matter. He looks back into Richard’s eyes and without any conscious thought, Taron finds himself moving forward, towards Richard. He’s on his hands and knees moving through the water, and when his hands brushes up against Richard’s legs, he can feel them move apart, giving Taron space to move closer.

Taron ends up with his hands on either side of Richards shoulders, pressed firmly against the back of the tub, and his knees are just grazing the insides of Richard’s thighs. They’re still looking at each other, the heat between them warmer than any bath could ever be. Taron slowly moves his right hand from off the bathtub’s side and moves it over Richard’s shoulder, slowly trailing it up his neck, before his thumb caresses his cheek. Richard closes his eyes for a second, revelling in the touch, before opening them again, the blue even darker than before, his pupil nearly taking up his entire iris. Taron copies the action with his left hand then, cupping Richard’s face.

“Is this okay?” he asks, _has_ to ask, because he’s _still_ not sure. Still not sure this is real. Maybe he drowned in the lake? Maybe this is his brain dealing with his death? But Richard moves his face forward then, their lips millimetres apart.

“Very” Richard breaths against his lips, and Taron closes the distance, presses their lips together. It starts out soft and slow and _perfect_. Their lips move over each other, and when Richard parts his a little Taron can feel his tongue poke out, asking Taron for entrance, and when Taron lets him in the kiss changes. They kissed before, _obviously_, but Taron realises now that kissing Richard in front of the cameras is _very _different from kissing Richard in private.

Richard’s hands come up to clutch at Taron’s shoulders, pulling him closer, and Richard ravishes his mouth. There is no other word for it. It’s tongue and teeth and heat, and it’s amazing. Taron shifts, pulls up a little and slips his legs _over_ Richards, sitting down in his lap. Richard’s hands move to his hips immediately, keeping him in place, and pulling him closer at the same time. Their chests are pressed together, slick with water, and it feels wonderful. Taron has to pull away then, gasping for air, and Richard is in much the same state.

“Do you _ever_ stop grinning?” Taron asks him, out of breath, and Richard chuckles at that, shifting Taron in his lap and moving his hips. The very purposeful motion rubs their erections together, and Taron’s eyes rolls back into this head.

“No… Certainly not now that I’ve finally got what I’ve wanted” Richard says in answer to the question, before he puts his lips to Taron’s chest, pressing open mouthed kisses to the skin. He still has his hands on Taron’s hips and he’s uses them to make Taron move his hips in slow deliberate circles.

The motion is delicious, as are Richard’s lips on his skin and Taron almost forgets that he asked a question. Almost.

“What you wanted?” he finally gets out, as he grabs Richard’s face again, moving it away from his chest, making eye contact. Richard’s face is flushed, lust drenching his eyes.

“Aye” he nods, hands moving from Taron’s hips to his ass, needing the globes in his strong hands.

“You’ve wanted me?” Taron manages to croak out on a moan. A rumble sounds in Richard’s chest and his lips are back on Taron’s skin, this time his neck, where he worries the skin between his teeth. Another moan escapes Taron at that, and Richard squeezes harder.

“Aye, I’ve wanted ye. Wanted ye fer months” Richard growls into his neck, biting down a little harder, and as a result Taron’s hips snap forward, a moan escaping them both.

“Months” Taron breaths, continuing to roll his hips, a little faster now, as Richard’s hands on his ass urge him on. Richard is biting along his jaw now, and Taron’s hands disappear in his hair, pulling it and scratching at his skull.

“Months” Richard murmurs into Taron’s throat, almost purring at the treatment Taron is bestowing upon his hair.

Taron is quite quickly losing his mind, and his hips are practically moving of their own accord. Hearing Richard say he’s wanted him for months is doing all sorts of things to his insides, and his hips bear down harder, pulling groan after groan from Richard.

“Jesus” Richard growls before pulling Taron’s face to his again, devouring his mouth, and Taron is clawing at his back now, falling apart. Richard shifts his right hand on Taron’s ass, moving it toward the crease, and the finger ghosting over his hole has Taron gasping and coming. Richard moves his hands up, and moves them soothingly up and down Taron’s back. Taron is shaking uncontrollably and curls in on Richard a little, having been completely caught off guard by his orgasm.

He places his hands on Richard’s chest then, pushing himself up a little and looking up at Richard, his face flushed and still trembling a little.

“Will you _stop_ smirking!” he exclaims, pushing Richard in the chest, and Richard laughs at that.

“Definitely not” he responds, squeezing Taron’s arse again, making him let out an embarrassing squeak as his hips move forward. The motion causes Richard to groan however and Taron looks at him with a slightly puzzled look. He moves his hips again, deliberate, and Taron feels that Richard is still hard. A thought comes to him then, and it fills his body with heat, and try as he might, he _can’t_ get it out of his head, so he leans forward, places his lips next to Richard’s ear.

“Can I suck you off?” he asks him, and the question makes Richard groan and his hip stutter up, a clear answer, and Taron pulls back to look him in the eyes. It’s his turn to smirk now, and Richard is looking blearily up at him, before nodding.

“Yeah…yeah you can” he answers, voice rough with lust and the brogue is delicious, and Taron has to kiss him again.

“Scoot up then” Taron says when he breaks the kiss and Richard is blinking up at him. Lust is obviously clouding his mind, so Taron gives him a pass and explains.

“I’m not going to hold my breath, scoot up, sit on the ledge” he motions for the little ledge behind Richard, where people would normally put soap or whatever, and Richard turns a little to look behind him. He seems to catch on then, because he smiles. Taron slides off of him, so Richard can move, and when the man hoists himself out of the water, to slide his butt on the ledge, he is a sight to behold. Hard lines, smooth planes, the suds sliding down, the mop of dark curls and that thick cock standing up proudly, Taron feels his mouth water at the sight. Richard is _of course_ still smirking, so Taron moves forward and swallows half his cock in one go, to wipe it off his face. And it works.

“Jesus _fuck_!” Richard exclaims, his hands flying to Taron’s hair, as a groan leaves him. Taron looks up at him through his lashes, smiling around the shaft, and a visible shudder moves through Richard’s body. Taron bobs his head up and down slowly, using his hand on what he can’t reach with his mouth, and Richard let’s his head fall back.

“You are _too_ good at this, T… Jesus” he’s breathing heavily, half mumbling the words, probably not even aware he’s saying them out loud, but they sound like praise, and it makes Taron feels good. ‘_Who knew_’ He puts more effort into it, sucking harder, swallowing more, wringing more delicious sounds from Richard’s delicious lips. And before he knows it he has his nose brushing the coarse hairs at the base of Richard’s cock. He feels a hand at the back of his head then, applying light pressure, keeping him in place. And he looks up. Sees Richard staring down at him, looking wild, worrying his plump lip between his teeth.

“You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth” he mumbles, stroking Taron’s cheek. The praise sends another flutter through Taron, and he swallows, the movement causing Richard to moan loudly, so he does it again. The hand on the back of his head moves then, going to the nape of his neck, toying with the hairs and Taron starts his up-down motions again. Richard’s breathing is becoming erratic and Taron can tell he’s getting close.

“T… T, baby…Jesus” Richard mumbles, and Taron looks up at him. Richard is nodding now, chest moving rapidly with his breathing.

“You need to… I’m gonna… I’m..” Richard is trying to push him away, but Taron stays put, bearing down and swallowing around him one last time, before a long groan leaves Richard, and the cock jumps in his mouth. The salty, tangy taste hits his tongue, and Taron greedily swallows all Richard has to give.

Taron pulls off eventually, letting Richard’s softening cock fall from his lips, and he sits back in the tub, looking up at Richard. Richard is leaning against the wall, looking absolutely wrung out, chest heaving with deep breaths, as his still half lidded eyes are trained on Taron. He leans forward then, reaching a hand out to pull Taron to him, and he pushes their lips together, before licking into Taron’s mouth, tasting himself.

“We should have done this ages ago” Richard mutters against his lips, smirk once again firmly in place. Taron chuckles at that, and nods.

“You might actually have a point there” he says, pressing his lips to Richard again, he can’t seem to get enough of him. Richard lowers himself back into the tub, and manoeuvres Taron so Taron’s lying with his back against Richard’s chest. Richard drapes an arm over Taron’s chest, and sighs contently. Taron relaxes back against him, rolling his head back and closing his eyes. Something occurs to him then.

“We’re surrounded by my cum right now” he says, a dead tone to his voice, and he gets shaken by the laughter that’s wracking through Richard’s chest.

“Way to ruin a mood, Ducky” he laughs, but moves to get up anyway. Taron smiles at that, and gets up as well. They drain the bath, they’re sufficiently warm anyway, and turn on the shower head to rinse themselves clean. They move out of the tub and Richard reaches out to grab the big fluffy towels, wrapping one around himself quickly before draping the other over Taron, pulling him close and kissing him again.

“Don’t think I’ll tire of this” Richard says, smiling against his lips and Taron feels exactly the same.

“Don’t think I will either”

This is going to be a wonderful vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it folks.
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Lots of love.


End file.
